The Other Side of The Lemon
by Sugarwaffle13
Summary: A random series of one-shots.
1. Well, Howdy Stranger

**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

----------

Kagome came downstairs only in Spiderman panties and a white t-shirt. She skipped the bra for now. Today was Saturday. The 'Do whatever the hell I wanna do' day and she was lovin' it. After fixing her some eggs, she went outside to grab the paper she left inside her truck.

Quickly putting on a pair of black boy shorts, she went outside with her keys and unlocked the truck door. Peeking inside, she found it and with a loud, 'ah ha!' she closed the large door back. As soon as she was about to turn around, a very seductive voice said,

"Well this is surprising. I did not expect to meet you here, Kagome." She jumped startled and shivered at the tone. By the gods she knew that voice and DAMN was that a voice to remember. Turning around with a sexy smile across her lips she greeted him back.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho. Hello." Kagome said politely, her accent fitting where she lived.

Sesshoumaru's lip twitched as he looked over his past relation. Still curvy as ever and beautiful.

"What are you doin' here?" she asked as she leaned against her truck.

Sesshoumaru rid his head of the past as he looked her over. A smirk caressed his lips when his eyes fell upon her breasts. She was not wearing a bra. Her nipples were erect and very noticeable through the thin fabric. He kept his eyes focused between her breasts and eyes.

"I had just recently moved to the house behind you." he said smoothly.

"Oh?" Kagome said with an arched eyebrow.

"Across the lake." he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Nice." she said as she looked him over for the umpteenth time during the past five or six minutes.

"This your truck?" he asked, though knowing the answer.

She rose an eyebrow, then pushed away from it. "Yeah, it is. It's my baby." she said lovingly as she rubbed the side of the large vehicle. Sesshoumaru secretly wished it was his body that her hand was caressing. A nice little wind blew and she instantly felt her nipples rub against the fabric of the t-shirt.

"Oh!" she exclaimed and glanced down at herself. "It seemed I have under dressed." she said and blushed prettily.

Oh, I do not mind. Sesshoumaru thought naughtily. "It is quite all right. I do not mind the view." he said coolly.

Kagome quickly slapped him on the arm playfully. "Perv! I needa go change." she said as she walked to her door. She looked back at her new neighbor who was just standing there.

"Come on in." she said with a wave of her hand and opened the door for him to come inside.

----------

"So how ya been doin'?" Kagome asked as she sat comfortably on the couch beside her past relation.

"I am well." he said smoothly.

"What do you do for a living now? I know you were pretty damn smart in college!" she said appraisingly as she shifted on the couch.

"I am head CEO of one of the largest businesses in the United States as well as in Japan." he answered proudly.

"That's wonderful!" she said leaning over to him.

Sesshoumaru noticed how close she had come to him and her hand was very close to his knee. He saw a little gleam in her eye and knew she was still the same cunning vixen he knew long ago. Looking away from her face and suddenly to her breasts, he saw that she had indeed put on a bra...a bright pink one. Victoria's Secret maybe? Damn was this woman a distraction.

"What do you do Kagome?" he asked, his voice a tad husky.

"Oh me? I work at the large construction site near here. A little ways off the interstate." she said with a shrug. It really wasn't a big deal to her, but Sesshoumaru was quite surprised.

"Is that so?" he said.

"Mhmm. Going on four years now. It's not much work to do, but the pay is great." She said with a smile and her hand brushed his knee before letting the appendage fall back onto her lap. "But there is always those guys that like gawking at little ol' me when I work. It's flattering, but annoying sometimes. Charlie has to be the worst though." she said with a half-hearted laugh.

Apparently Sesshoumaru didn't think it was too funny. His jaw tightened, then released. "Who's Charlie?" he asked trying not to seem jealous.

Kagome rose an eyebrow. "The boss at the site. Yep, he checks me out a lot. But that's bound to happen, I mean, with the stuff I wear --its so hot sometimes-- but I suppose -- hmm..." Kagome rambled on until a finger was pressed to her lips. Her eyes widened when she noticed whom the finger belonged to.

"You still talk too much." Sesshoumaru murmured as his lips brushed hers. Kagome's eyes narrowed playfully, then pressed her lips against his more firmly. Not being too surprised at her boldness, Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome into his lap and placed kisses down her throat and chest. Kagome smiled as she ran her hands up and down his torso.

"You know, I have missed doing this with you." Kagome whispered softly as she ran her fingers through the silky strands of his hair. It was true. Kagome has not seen him in over six years and every since they had been re-acquainted with each other she's been wanting to jump his bones again.

Sesshoumaru's hands held her hips. Hips that had slowly begun to grind against his growing arousal. His cheek brushed against the tops of her breasts as he rubbed her hips. "I have as well." he admitted as he pulled the strap of her t-shirt down off of her shoulder.

Sesshoumaru was able to get her shirt off and was now licking the tops of her bountiful breasts and she working his own shirt off of his person when a cell phone rang. Both partners stopped their actions, Sesshoumaru's tongue slipping back into his mouth and Kagome's grinding against his covered erection.

Kagome listened intently for her 'Like A Boy' ring tone only to find out that it wasn't hers. It was Sesshoumaru's. Looking at him accusingly. She slid off of his lap as he dug into his pant pocket for his phone. As he talked, Kagome reached over the couch, butt in the air, to reach for the shirt that was thrown a while ago.

Sesshoumaru was hard as a rock, but was doing fine with containing his utmost frustration until he turned to see what Kagome was doing and saw the position she was currently in. Kagome yelped when she felt a sting on her bottom. Quickly plopping down in the couch, she glared at Sesshoumaru as she placed the shirt over her almost exposed chest. Sesshoumaru only smirked, but then it fell as he growled.

"Handle it until I return." he growled out, thoroughly irritated. When the conversation ended, he threw the phone elsewhere.

Kagome rose an eyebrow as she stood and walked into the kitchen. Sesshoumaru had lost the mood now when he had got that call. Some idiot lost the Takahashi file and now he has to go and help find it. Thinking about the little nit wit that was the cause of all of this and the reason why he wasn't getting any right now made him even more frustrated. Remembering who he was with, he followed Kagome into the kitchen to see her making a pot of tea.

"Want some?" she asked as she poured a glass, most likely for him.

"Come here." he growled out, grabbing her waist. He plucked the glass from her hands and sat it down on the table near them. Kagome smiled, bringing up her leg to rub in between his legs. Sesshoumaru kept himself from groaning. Kagome smiled even more. Sesshoumaru pulled her closer to him.

"Where is your room?" he asked.

"Upstairs."

"Too far." he said before quickly pressing his lips to hers. Kagome moaned and lifted up her arms to wrap them around his neck; she pulled him closer to her. He growled in approval as he grabbed her legs and brought them around his waist. He held her thighs, sliding them up until he had her ass in his hands. He squeezed them, moaning at how soft her cheeks were. Kagome moaned herself. Kagome pulled her lips from his, but not before licking his tongue.

"Still liking ass, huh?" she teased and he smirked. He left out of the kitchen and dumped her on the couch before removing his clothes. Kagome gasped, indignantly as she watched him undress.

"You didn't have to drop me!" she complained.

Be quiet and undress. he commanded, throwing away his tie. Kagome smirked before getting up from the couch and removing her shirt. As soon as the rest of her clothes were off, Sesshoumaru pounced. Kagome yelped before smiling and wrapping her arms around his neck, her chest against his.

Sesshoumaru growled and nipped at her lower lip, tasting her blood, before capturing her lips again. Kagome opened her mouth for him and he took no time in conquering her mouth completely.

Kagome moaned when she felt the head of his cock rub against her wet pussy lips; teasingly rubbing in between her folds and her clit. Sesshoumaru moaned in her mouth before pulling his hips back and slamming right into her. Kagome pulled her mouth away from his to scream out in pleasure.

Sesshoumaru growled loudly, pulling out again and repeating the action. Sesshoumaru moved in and out of her a little bit longer before settling himself deep within her, raising her right leg over his leg shoulder. He heard her gasp and smirked.

He moved a clawed hand away from the nipple he was teasing to slowly rub her clit. Kagome squirmed beneath him, rubbing herself against his hand. Sesshoumaru groaned, slowly sliding himself in and out of her. Though the motion started out slow, it did not last for long. Sesshoumaru's long mane tickled her skin, the tie for his hair long gone. Kagome's back arched as she moved along with him.

He growled again before pulling out her completely, earning a disappointed mewl from the minx beneath him. Sesshoumaru forcefully grabbed her hips and turned her around. He positioned her in a way so that her feet were on the floor and her ass was in the air, the rest of her body down towards the couch.

He spread open her legs to get a good look at her cunt. His cock twitched, ready to be home again. He ran his finger against her wet lips, feeling her shiver from his touch. He smirked. It will not be long, my little bitch.

He licked his lips and stroked his cock a couple times before placing his hands on her hips again. When he pushed himself back into her, he reveled in how tight and wet she was. He brought a hand down between her legs to rub at her jewel again before rocking himself back and forth into her. Kagome moaned, looking back at him as he moved in and out of her. She rocked with him, meeting his slow, but deep thrusts each time.

When Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore, he dug his claws into her hips, bringing her roughly back to his hard phallus. He moved her back and forth on him, moaning at each one of his own thrusts. When they finally came, Kagome came with a loud moan, Sesshoumaru's name passing her lips. Sesshoumaru howled, filling his bitch with his cum.

----------

Kagome yawned as she laid on top of Sesshoumaru, running her fingers through his hair. Sesshoumaru had his eyes closed, his hands sliding soothingly up and down her bare back.

Sesshoumaru?

"Hm." he replied.

"Did you ever miss me?" she asked, glancing down at him. Sesshoumaru opened one of his eyes before closing it again.

"Well, did you?" she asked when he didn't answer him. He chuckled before grabbing both of her wrists and bringing it to his lips. She gave him a soft smile.

"I did." he answered, kissing each palm of her hand. She smiled even more.

"Care to show me how much?" she asked, brushing her lips against his. Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow at her before nipping at her lips again. Before she could blink she found herself under him again. Giggles, moans, and groans could be heard outside the front door.


	2. Between The Lines

**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

**Song: Between the lines**

**Artist: Sara Bareilles**

* * *

__

Time to tell me the truth

To burden your mouth for what you say

No pieces of paper in the way

"Do you have to go?" No answer. She watched him turn around, and without even looking in her direction, passed by her. His suitcase in his hand, she watched him.

"Please... don't go." she whispered, feeling her strong resolve break. He stopped briefly. He didn't dare turn around to look at her. If he did, he wouldn't be able to go through with it.

"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome whispered.

__

'Cause I can't continue pretending to choose

The opposite sides on which we fall

The loving you laters if at all

"Kagome..." he whispered back. He turned around, his eyes now narrowed. "We cannot continue this way."

"But, I've been trying!" she yelled back, fighting back the tears. "You know I've been trying!"

He only stared at her.

__

No right minds could wrong be this many times.

"We've both been trying! You know--

"No! You haven't been trying hard enough!" he growled, his hands tightening around the suitcase handles.

__

My memory is cruel

I'm queen of attention to details

Defending intentions if he fails

"It's more than that... isn't Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, taking a step closer. His jaw quickly snapped shut. She noticed.

"Tell me!" she demanded, tears flowing freely now.

"There's nothing more to it, Kagome. I'm leaving."

"Is it her?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

__

Until now, he told me her name

It sounded familiar in a way

I could have sworn I'd heard him say it

ten thousand times

If only I had been listening.

"It's..." The name nearly choked her, "K-Kagura, isn't it?" He turned his head away. Turned it towards the open window of their shared apartment.

"Sesshoumaru, please... once more." she pleaded, her hand on his chest. "Don't leave."

"It's all ready done. Maybe she'll be able to give me--" Kagome's choked back sob cut off his sentence. His eyes closed, pained.

__

Leave unsaid unspoken

Eyes wide shut unopened

You and me

Always between the lines

Between the lines

"Why, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome muttered, her hand over her mouth. Her tears flowing down her cheeks. "Why, her?" He only continued to stare out the window.

"Sesshoumaru! Listen to me!" she yelled. "Why, Kagura! Of all women!" she sobbed, her sight becoming blurry.

__

I thought I was ready to bleed

That we'd move from the shadows on the wall

And stand in the center of it all.

Sesshoumaru turned to her then, his eyes blazing with fire. "You i_know/i_ why." he growled, pushing her away from him. "You won't give me a child, so I found someone who could."

Kagome's legs became weak then. Falling to the floor, she held herself up by her hands, but kept her head bowed down.

"It's not that I won't... It's..." she sniffed, tears hitting the hardwood floor with a i_thud/i. _"We just tried last night. Can't you wait?" she asked, her head lifting up to look at him. He met her gaze.

"But what if... what if I..." she stopped when she felt another wave of nausea hit her. The tears hit her full force then.

__

Too late two choices to stay or to leave

Mine was so easy to uncover

He'd already left with the other.

So I've learned to listen through silence.

"I have no choice in the matter anymore, woman. Kagura is pregnant and I must be there for her and my pup," he said, his voice smooth and unyielding.

"We've tried many times, too many times to count. I would have never thought that you weren't able to give birth to children." he continued. He came to kneel in front of her, his suitcase leaning against the doorway. Gently picking up her chin, he stared at her tear-filled eyes.

"Kagome..." His next set of hurtful words stopped, then.

__

Leave unsaid unspoken

Eyes wide shut unopened

You and me

Always between the lines

Between the lines

__

I tell myself all the words he surely meant to say

I'll talk until the conversation doesn't stay on

Wait for me I'm almost ready

When he meant let go.

He left then. He left her there, swimming in her own tears on the floor. His scent overwhelming her, caressing her. It hurt her even more. It was the worst pain she's ever felt. He was gone. Long gone. After another long, agonizing moment, Kagome rose up from the floor and slowly dragged herself to the bathroom, tears treading behind her.

Before he had gone missing from breakfast, she had did her own little test. Staring at herself in the mirror, she allowed her hand to reach down and pick up the pregnancy test. Lifting it up to her face...

She dropped it.

There. In clear, bold letters, said...

_Leave unsaid unspoken_

_Eyes wide shut unopened_

_You and me_

_Always between the lines_

_Between the lines_

Yes.

------

J_ust open your eyes._

He quickly covered himself, his eyes becoming hard once again. "It's over." he said, removing his hand. Brushing it off with his tailored black pants, he stood. "Move on." 


	3. If You Leave

**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

**A/N: Just something I thought about doing after hearing the song. Hope you enjoy!**

**-Sugar**

**Song: If You Leave**

**Artist: Musiq**

* * *

_You think I`m so full of it, full of it  
But I think I`m just fed up, baby  
You think I can be so arrogant, arrogant  
But I`m just tryna keep my head up, baby  
You think I procrastinate baby  
But I think I`m taking my time  
You think you need to leave  
But I think I disagree but_

Two figures stood on either side of the closed door, a small hand on one side and a large hand on the other. They stood in silence as they both contemplated what they should say. Nothing that they thought of sounded right and they both knew that if they said the wrong thing, everything would be ruined.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it.

She thought he was full of himself. She believed he was so arrogant that it drove him insane at times. He didn't think he could stand it any longer. All this fighting that they did was an everyday thing and it was tiring.

_But...If you believe you`ll do best without me  
I`ll let it go girl, it`s over  
But before we say goodbye  
Let`s give it a try  
If you leave, then baby I`ll leave  
I`ll let it go girl, it`s over  
But i have no doubt  
We can work it out yeah_

Kagome didn't know what to say herself. They've worked so hard on this relationship for over six years and its had its highs and lows, but tonight, tonight was the worst.

"I..." Kagome shut her mouth. Sighing, she crossed her arms.

She paid no mind to him as she walked back to their wardrobe, gathered some of her clothes and threw them into the suitcase.

He was so full of it. He was so damned arrogant that it was maddening. She never called out any of his flaws, she loved him the same, but he was just so...

Kagome looked back at the door. She knew he was still there and the door wasn't locked, but he wouldn't come in. He wouldn't.

_She turned her attention back to her suitcase.I think you're so full of it, full of it  
You just don`t know when to let up baby  
I think you`re so arrogant, arrogant  
But you think you`re so much better baby  
That I think it aint dealt before me to judge you by your flaws and that`s why  
No I could criticize, but i put that aside  
To focus on you and I_

"If you want to leave. I won't stop you." Sesshoumaru's voice called through the door.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she glared at the door, clothes forgotten.

That bastard! Kagome thought, grabbing another suitcase and angrily throwing clothes and shoes inside.

_But if you believe you`ll do best without me  
Then i`ll let it go boy, it`s over  
But before we say goodbye  
Let`s give it a try  
If you leave, then baby I`ll leave  
I`ll let it go boy, it`s over  
But i have no doubt  
We can work it out yeah_

Sesshoumaru knew that wasn't what he should have said, but if that's what she wanted to do, then who was he to stop her? He heard her stomp across their bedroom. He knew she was packing her bags. She was most likely going to go stay with a friends for a while...

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard her yell from the room. "Don't worry! You won't have to! I'm leaving on my own accord."

Something inside Sesshoumaru continued to tell him to stop her, pull her to his arms and make love to her. Any other night he would do so, but not tonight. Tonight was the end. It was the end of everything.

_Now if you wanna go, baby  
Then I`ll let you go  
And even though I`m tryna hold on  
I can`t if you don't_

Kagome slammed shut her suitcase, picking the other off the floor to set it on the bed, slamming that one closed as well. She didn't hate him. She was still madly in love with him. She did wish with all her might that he would come through the door and tell her he loved her, that he would never let her go, ending with a night of love-making. But not tonight. Tonight was the end. It was the end of everything.

_No, now if you leave me, you`re gonna miss me  
And I`m not saying that I`ll be here waiting  
Since we here right now (instead of just walking out)  
Let`s work to reach the point that I know we can be..._

Usually, when she left him, she would return, but she wouldn't this time. She wouldn't go back to him and him her. But she swore to herself that she wouldn't. No matter how much she loved him. She wouldn't wait for him to come to his senses. She wouldn't wait. She wouldn't.

_But if you believe, you`ll do best without me  
Then I`ll let it go  
It`s over (it`s over)  
But before we say goodbye  
Let`s give it a try  
If you leave, then baby I`ll leave  
I`ll let it go girl, it`s over  
I have no doubt that we can work it out_

Sesshoumaru moved out of the way when he sensed her near the door. The door opened and before he could brace himself, a wave of sadness and anger hit him. He watched as she walked down the stairs. Following her, he recalled the years he spent with her.

Kagome's heart raced as she walked down the stairs, one by one. She didn't want to leave him. She didn't want to go. But she had to. She had to leave. All of this was too much for her. Now, standing at the front door, she tried to let out a calm breath.

This was it.

_If you believe, you`ll do best without me  
I`ll let it go girl, it`s over  
Before we say goodbye  
Let`s give it a try  
If you leave, then baby I`ll leave..._

Kagome opened the door, grateful that it was not raining. That would be too depressing. She took a moment to calm her heart before turning her head to look back at him. Sesshoumaru's eyes were very deceptive. He looked so calm, but she knew him too well for that.

"Sesshoumaru..." "Kagome..." They said in unision.

Kagome felt the tears build in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru just stared, his heart clenching.

"I..." "I..." They said together.

"Don't go." Sesshoumaru spoke quickly.

"I don't want to leave." Kagome said at the same time.

They stared at each other, tears running down Kagome's cheeks while Sesshoumaru closed the space between them, taking the bags from her hands. Dropping her bags, she allowed him to kick them away as he wrapped his arms around her. Kagome spent no time in wrapping her arms around his neck, her lips on his.

"We'll work it out..." Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear, his hands tangled in her hair.

All Kagome got in was a nod before his lips came in contact with hers once 't leave me. They both thought, unknowingly. _I love you..._


	4. How Bizarre

**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

* * *

He trailed hungry kisses down her neck as skillful hands pulled up her dress. She moaned as rubbed herself against him, feeling his need against her hot centre. He quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, her back pressed against the wall as she began unbuttoning his black dress pants, her fingertips brushing against his member as she did so. He bit into his lip when he felt his fangs elongating. To distract himself, he yanked her panties off and stuffed them in his back pocket right before his pants fell down to his ankles. He made sure that he had a good view of her full breasts as he pulled the straps of the dress down along with her white bra. He licked his lips, tasting his own blood as he took in her body. When he felt her rub impatiently against him, he smirked as he pushed a finger into her weeping cunt. He heard her gasp when he circled it around before pulling it back out. She whimpered softly as her nails ran across his neck making him growl. Thinking that was enough teasing, he pulled out his large, hardened cock before swiftly entering her little body. When she opened her mouth to scream, he covered her mouth with his as he pounded into her wet heat. He growled, his fangs brushing against her bottom lip. Her hands wrapped tightly around his neck, his hands around her waist as he rammed himself into her. She was so hot and tight around his length that he wanted to release right them and there.

He kept her pressed against the wall as his talons dug into the soft skin of her waist, his hands underneath her dress as he moved himself back and forth. When he thought she could handle it, he moved his lips to her breasts, suckling her nipples until they were hard little pebbles. He listened to her moan and whimper as he continued his thrusting. She knew she couldn't be too loud. The room echoed and they didn't need an audience or questions arising. This male, no demon, inside her was a god himself. He stretched her out to a point that she knew that if she ever had another, she would always compare them to him. He knew exactly what to kiss and rub at the right time. He knew what to do to keep her wanting more. Before she knew it, he was vigorously rubbing her clit, his cock purposely hitting her spot. Her heart raced as she moved against him. She wouldn't be able to hold it any longer and she could feel his cock pulsing inside her. He bit into her breast as they came, her nails dug into the back of her neck as her mouth opened in a silent scream. His seed left his body and entered hers as he slowly pumped back and forth into her. She struggled to catch her breath when he finally set her back down on her own two feet. He quickly dressed and helped her dress just as quickly before placing a kiss on her cheek and leaving the room.

She left the room a few minutes after he did, peeping outside before quickly stepping out. She pulled out her mirror and checked her hair and make-up first before turning to close the supply door. She checked her watch and nearly cursed when she noticed that the ceremony would start in the next five minutes. Taking off her heels, she quickly took off in a sprint down the hall. Turning a corner, she ran down the church hall searching for the room. After a minute, she recognized the light pink dress and ran towards them. Her friend's eyes widened when she saw her running, her heels in one hand while the other hand kept her dress from off the ground.

"Kagome! What the hell are you doing?!" Sango asked in a frantic whisper. Kagome put up a finger as she tried to catch her breath.

When she had calmed down, she smoothed out her dress as she replied, "I just needed to make a quick visit to the bathroom." Sango nodded as she stood on her tip-toes to look over the other girls.

"Well, I thought you were going to be late to your own wedding." Kagome just laughed.

"Of course not. That would be humiliating and very embarrassing. I wouldn't allow that to happen."

"Yeah," Sango agreed as she lightly nudged her friend. "Wow. I cannot believe he came." Kagome's eyebrow rose.

"He, who?"

"Sesshoumaru. I can't believe he came to his brother's wedding. That was so surprising." Kagome slowly nodded her head, feeling the breeze between her legs. She had noticed when she was about to leave the storage room that the bastard had stolen her panties. Now, she had to go without. When the music began playing, Sango's eyes widened.

"Ooh! It's time!" Sango whispered excitedly. Kagome got in place as she held her bouquet.

"Yeah..." Kagome muttered.

* * *

"Do you, Inuyasha Taisho take Kagome Higurashi to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." Inuyasha answered without hesitation as he smiled at her.

"Do you, Kagome Higurashi take Inuyasha Taisho to be your lawful wedded husband?" Kagome tried to keep her eyes on Inuyasha's, but she couldn't as she looked past him to the amber eyes that stared blankly back at her. As those eyes stared at her, it began to anger her. She loved him and him her, but he wouldn't tell her. It's not that she didn't love Inuyasha, she just didn't love him like that. She had tried to tell Inuyasha that, but he didn't want to hear it. He said that if his asshole of a brother wanted her, then he would had stopped him when he had proposed to her, but he didn't. He just left the room, choosing to go into the kitchen to find something to eat. After that, Kagome accepted his proposal. Throughout their engagement, her and Sesshoumaru slept together; something Inuyasha didn't know. That was something she would never tell him. But now, now it was too late and there was nothing Sesshoumaru could do to stop her. Now, it was her time to answer.

"Yes. Yes, I do." Kagome looked away from Sesshoumaru when she answered. She did not wish to know what expression he was hiding behind that blank facade of his. The priest nodded as he looked out towards the guests.

"Is there anyone that objects to this binding? If not, then forever hold your peace." Kagome glanced behind her soon to be husband before looking out towards her mother and brother. The priest nodded once more and opened his mouth before--

"I do."

"Oh, thank god." Someone in the grooms side said. Someone else on the bride's side sighed in relief, something Kagome couldn't believe. Kagome's heart raced from the oh, too familiar voice. Before she could turn her head, she was pulled towards him and swept into his arms. She was soon in the most heated and fierce of kisses with Sesshoumaru Taisho. The priest closed his bible as he looked sadly towards Inuyasha.

"You really should have saw it coming." The man had said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was too in shock to say anything. This was too surreal. His brother had stopped his own damned wedding. After a moment, he ran his hand down his face in acceptance. He was right, he should have seen it coming.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru ignored the sudden claps that echoed and surrounded them as they made out in front of god and everybody. Kagome pulled away from his lips, giving just enough room to speak.

"You do know that everyone is staring at us, right?" Sesshoumaru nearly rolled his eyes.

"Your point is?" Kagome rolled her eyes as she rubbed her nose against his.

"So what does this mean?" Kagome asked, her lips brushing against his. Sesshoumaru smirked as their foreheads touched.

"This means that I just crashed a two million dollar wedding." Kagome smiled, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"That's not what I was asking and you know it."

Sesshoumaru stared into her eyes as he said, "I love you, Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome's smile widened before tightening her grip around his neck. "And I love you, Sesshoumaru Taisho."

Before the two could kiss again, the priest tapped Sesshoumaru on his shoulder. "I am getting paid for this you know." Sesshoumaru pulled away, nodding as he called his brother other. Inuyasha just dropped the ring into his hand, watching with amusement when his brother slipped it on Kagome's finger.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru smiled as he stared into her eyes.

"We're getting married."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Do you Sesshoumaru Taisho take Kagome Higurashi to be your lawful wedded wife?" The priest asked quickly

"I do." Sesshoumaru said quickly. Kagome's eyes widened. She hadn't thought he would want to get married _now_.

"Do you Kagome Higurashi take Sesshoumaru Taisho to be your lawful wedded husband?" The priest asked just as quickly.

"Wait!"

"For what?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"This is going _way_ too fast!"

"I do not think so."

"Well I do!"

"Do you love me?"

"I do!"

Sesshoumaru smirked as the priest said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. Congratulations!" The priest slammed the bible closed before walking off.

Kagome's eyes widened as she glared at her new husband. "You tricked me."

"All's fair in love and war, Kagome. I think--" Kagome stopped him in mid sentence as she pressed her lips to his.

_I'm glad you love me, Sesshoumaru._


	5. Kiss Me Thru The Phone

****

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Artist: Soulja Boy ft. Sammie

****

Enjoy!

* * *

**__**

Baby you know that I miss you  
I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot babygirl  
And that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
I'll see you later on..  
Kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you when I get home

Sesshoumaru sat in his private jet, thoroughly irritated. The meeting that he thought was going to happen in Japan was suddenly moved to the states and though he didn't want to go, he knew it was very urgent. He had thought about calling his mate, but he knew being pregnant with the pups, she was still asleep. He waited rather impatiently as time passed and he made it to New York.

__

"I miss you."

"I miss you."

__

"When will you be home?"

"Hopefully, in three days."

He could sense her pout as she said, _"But what am I supposed to do without you in those three days?"_

Sesshoumaru sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Kagome..." She knew how much he hated leaving her, especially when she was pregnant with his pups.

__

"I know, Sesshou... but... You should have taken me with you."

She knew for a fact that he was not planning to do that.**__**

Baby, I know that you like me  
You my future wifey  
SouljaBoyTellEm yeah you could be my bonnie  
I could be your clyde  
You could be my wife  
Text me, call me, I need you in my life yeah  
All that, everyday I need ya  
And everytime I see ya my feelings get deeper  
I miss ya, I miss ya  
I really wanna kiss you but I can't

Six seven eight triple nine eight two one two

"Kagome, you are not going anywhere pregnant."

He heard his mate sigh. _"I know...."_

There was a long pause.

Sesshoumaru broke the silence.

"I know it's late, so you should rest."

More silence.

__

"All right. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"And I you,"

He smiled when he heard her lips on the other side, kissing him.

**__**

Baby you know that I miss you  
I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot babygirl  
And that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you later on..  
Kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you when I get home

Day 1

__

"Our pup kicked me today."

"Hmm..." Sesshoumaru said, laying back on the bed of his hotel suite.

__

"It didn't really hurt me too much, but I'm pretty that if it's a male like you say, then he'll get worse."

A smirk crossed Sesshoumaru's face when she said that. And then on cue, she giggled.__

"You should wipe that smirk off that handsome face of yours."

"Make me." Sesshoumaru said playfully.

__

"Just wait."

she said with promise.

A beep went through Sesshoumaru's phone and after glancing at it, he cursed. "Kagome..."

__

"I know. Later, okay?"

"Good night."

__

"Good night."

Silence...

__

"I love you,"

"And I you, mate."

Once again, her kiss was heard over the phone.

**__**

Baby, I been thinking lately  
So much about you  
Everything about you, I like it, I love it  
Kissing you in public  
Thinking nothing of it  
Roses by the dozen  
Talking on the phone  
Baby you so sexy your voice is so lovely  
I love your complexion  
I miss ya, I miss ya, I miss ya  
I really wanna kiss you but I can't

Six seven eight triple nine eight two one two

Day 2

Sesshoumaru was getting tired of being away from his mate, but hearing her voice on the phone was enough for him. As he listened to her talk about her day with Sango and his mother, he couldn't help but smile. She was always so happy and carefree, even while he was away.

__

"Just one more day."

she said after a while.

"Hm."

__

"I can't wait and I know our pup can't either."

Sesshoumaru almost wished he brought her with him. Just to hold and nuzzle her while as they laid in bed. That was the first thing he was going to do when he got back. He was going to shower her with kisses and make up for his three days.

"How is mother doing?" Sesshoumaru asked.

__

"She's fine. She's ready for you to come back and is a little disappointed that you didn't take me either."

Sesshoumaru nearly rolled his eyes. That sounded like his mother. Kagome's soft laugh slipped through the phone and into his ears, pleasing him.

__

"If only your mother saw you doing that."

"Hn."

Kagome yawned and Sesshoumaru imagined her in their bed, running her fingers through her raven locks and rubbing her swollen belly.

__

"How was work?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head smiling. He knew she was tired. "Go to bed, Kagome." he said softly.

"No. I can--"

"Rest."

__

"...Kay. Good night."

"Good night."

__

"Love you."

"Love you."

Kagome hung up, but not before kissing him. Sesshoumaru hung up as well and closed his eyes. If only she knew how good that made him feel.

__

**Baby you know that I miss you  
I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot babygirl  
And that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you later on..  
Kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you when I get home**

****

Day 3

Sesshoumaru smiled as he text his mate. He was in the middle of another meeting, but he wasn't really paying attention like he should. Even through her text he could see the smile and excitement in her voice as she talked about the baby shower his mother was planning to give her when he returned. He sent back his own text. The next one he got made his eyes narrow and his nose flare. His pants tightened as his mate explained to him, rather descriptively how much she missed him.

__

'I really have missed you, Sesshou. My fingers occasionally trail down to my wet pussy when I think about your tongue.'

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, thinking it was the only text he was going to get like that, but no, it wasn't. In the next five minutes, he got another.

__

'When you return, I want to feel you between my legs as I scream your name to the heavens.'

He grit his teeth and felt the sudden urge to catch the first flight to Japan and claim his mate over and over. He let out slow, even breaths as he tried to control his raging hard-on. As soon as he had it going down, his phone vibrated again.

Fuck, he thought before reading it.

__

'How would you like me when you returned, Sesshou? Legs open or bent over for you?'

A aroused snarl left Sesshoumaru's throat, bringing all the businessmen's eyes to him. They all held smirks as one called for a break. One came and patted him on the shoulder.

"We know, Sesshoumaru-san. Happens to us all the time." he said with a wink before leaving.

The door closed and his phone vibrated again.

__

'Muah.'

****

She call my phone like  
(da da dadadada da da dadadada da da..)  
We on the phone like  
(da da dadadada da da dadadada da da..)  
We taking pics like  
(da da dadadada da da dadadada da da..)  
She dial my number like  
(da da dadadada da da dadadada da da..)

****

Six seven eight triple nine eight two one two

Back Home

Sesshoumaru walked into his house, the smell of his mate and his pups permeating the air. He sat down his bags for the maids to get later and went upstairs. He removed his hair tie and pushed open the door to his room to see his mate sitting up with the sheets pressed to her more than likely bare chest.

"Welcome home, lover." she purred.

Sesshoumaru growled, removing his tie and suit. "That was nice of you to leave me messages like that, mate."

Kagome smiled, letting the sheet fall, exposing her full, round breasts. She ran her fingers through her hair, bringing them down to caress her breasts.

"Oh, really? Did you object to anything that I said, love?"

Sesshoumaru pounced on his mate, attacking her with licks and kisses. "As many times as this Sesshoumaru heard your lips over the phone, this Sesshoumaru is ready to see what that little mouth of yours is really capable of."

Kagome giggled, bringing her mate closer to her. "You know what my mouth is capable of, you've just missed it."

Sesshoumaru rose his eyebrow as he rubbed his arousal against her. He wanted her bad. "Hn. That is true."

Kagome held her mate off with a smile on her face. "Be careful."

"Hn. Our pups have nothing to worry about."

She placed a kiss on his lips. "Then by all means, let's go, lover boy."

Sesshoumaru smirked before sliding into her, enjoying the sounds of his mate's moans that he's missed so much.

Yes. He loved her. He loved her than life itself.

**__**

Baby you know that I miss you  
I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot babygirl  
And that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you later on..  
Kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you when I get home


	6. Addiction

**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

**Artist: Kanye West**

**Song: Addiction**

* * *

Why everything that's supposed to bad make me feel so good?

She slipped on her robe as the doorbell rang.

She made her way downstairs, her raven hair swinging back and forth behind her.

_Man I tried to stop man I tried the best I could_

She walked to the door and opened it.

She smiled.

He knew he shouldn't be here.

He should be home working, going out to dinner, something.

But not here. Anywhere but here.

_She's coming over, so I guess, that means, I'm on drugs_

But it was too late to turn back now.

Just let me peek now, I mean damn, I'm so curiou

She was here.

She's got a lover, so the lies, and the lust, is a rush

At the door.

Time's of the essence, I need, you to be, spontaneous

And it's open.

He could always leave now.

_Cuz its ne-never over_

Pretend he was never there.

Why everything that's supposed to bad make me feel so good?

Ignore the way her eyes called him.

Everything they told me not to is exactly what I would

The way her body called him.

_Man I tried to stop man I tried the best I could_

The way it beckoned him.

But (You make me smile)

The way she smiled at him, inviting him in.

I see the emotion in your eyes, that you, try not to show

He walked in and watched as she turned and went into the kitchen

We get the closest when you high, or you drunk, or you blow

"I didn't think you were coming over." she would say.

**Liar.** He thought. She knew he always came.

She came back with two drinks.

_There's no turning back now, I mean I don't mean to impose  
_

He turned it away.

_Not now but right now, I need you to undress, and then pose_

Like always.

_I'm into that now, catch a vibe, when the doors, get closed_

She set it down on the table near them after drinking her own.

"How's the wife?" she asked.

He growled at her. She knew not to bring her up.

_Why everything that's supposed to bad make me feel so good_

She shook her head and sighed.

_Everything they told me not to is exactly what I would_

"You know, we should stop doing this."

_Man I tried to stop man I tried the best I could_

His eyes narrowed. "Do you wish to do so?"

She shook her head. "No."

Though he asked and she answered. He knew she was right. It wasn't right.

But he wanted her. He _had_ to have her.

He knew what was next.

But... (You Make Me Smile)

She was going to rethink her decision.

_I just wanted to ask you_

Shy away from him.

He growled and quickly caught her arms, his lips on hers.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Let's say all your friends

She kissed him back.

**The bedroom. **He thought, quickly heading upstairs.

_You said if you ever she would be the one_

He laid her down on the bed, ripping the silk robe from her body.

Ok, Ok, Ok (You make me smile with my heart)

He kissed her. Fevered kisses from her neck down her stomach.

_I was thinking, hypothetically_

She looked down at him with lust-filled eyes. All distress from earlier, gone.

_I mean don't take this seriously_

She had known he was coming tonight. It never failed.

_Don't take me: I mean just_

She knew it was wrong and so did he, but...

Uhh not credibly

She wanted him. _Needed_ him.

_I mean let it be_

Of course she married her husband because she loved him... at least... she thought she did.

_Just let it be_

But every since he came into the picture, she began to rethink her feelings.

_I mean you, her and me (You make me smile with my heart)_

She knew it was silly and ridiculous, but she's been thinking...

Thinking that she loved _him_ instead.

The silver head between her legs. The one who's tongue is working gently over her sensitive clit.

The one who brought her to paradise over and over again.

Unless you gon' do it

He had to tell her. He had to tell her how he felt about her. What he thought.

_(You make me smile...)_

As her hands clenched the sheets and he brought her to euphoria, all thoughts flew out the window.

Tomorrow. He would tell her tomorrow.

You know I was just kidding

Maybe, Baby, Baby

I mean you, her and me

Remember the one

Let how would I put this uhh

Just wanted to um

Man I tried to stop man I tried the best I could

Everything they told me not to is exactly what I would

Why everything that's supposed to bad make me feel so good

But... (You Make Me Smile)

Cuz its ne-never over

Roll up the doge, henny and c-c-c-cola, and I keep co coming over

Then I'll get the lotion, and do something to me, when your thighs is exposed

So I pour the potion, so we could both get high, as we could go

Roll up the doge, henny and c-c-c-cola, then I'm co coming over

She's got the same thing, about me, but more, about us

I've been afflicted by not one, not two, but all three

What's your addiction? Is it money? Is it girls? Is it weed?

But (You make me smile)

Everything they told me not to is exactly what I would


	7. Last Time

**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. **

**Artist: Trey Songz**

**Song: Last Time**

_

* * *

_

_Songbook, baby.  
I'd like to thank Mr. Brian Michael Cox for  
Helpin' me illustrate my feeling.  
It's just getting too hot, baby.  
It's getting too hot...  
This is the last time..._

I mean for real.  
This has gotta be the last time.  
It's gon' be the best, though.  
Promise...  
Just one last time.

Just a look.

Just a touch.

Just a taste.

Eyes roaming.

Hands stroking.

Tongues rolling.

"No, no, no! Don't stop." The woman begged.

Another flick.

Another taste.

"Oh, i_fuck_/i." she whispered, her eyes down at the silver head between her thighs. Her hands took their place on top of their head, pulling them closer to her wet heat.

Hands.

Fingers.

Tongue...

_'Cause if she catch me with you  
(she gon' kill us).  
These hotel rooms is lookin' too familiar.  
Your love is so, so serious.  
Girl you keep me comin' ...back, back that is,  
I be with her thinkin of you.  
I be with you thinkin of her, my boo.  
She just don't deserve this,  
ain't nobody perfect,  
but I just can't take no more cuz_

"iSesshoumaru!/i" The woman screamed, her cream flowing into his waiting mouth.

Lips lock.

Legs tangle.

Nails down skin.

"Do me like you did me last time." she whispered against his lips.

"Kagome..." he whispered back, sliding himself into her. They both moaned. His lips made their way down her sweet neck, his hands moving from her breasts to capture her legs, wrapping them around his waist.

Hot.

Wet.

Tight.

They looked into each others eyes as they moved, both searching for completion. Kagome stared into those beautiful amber eyes as he continued to slid himself in and out of her. He was thick, long, and insatiable.

Insatiable.

_I'm livin' two different lives,  
one girl in the day, you at night.  
And even though this ain't right,  
I just can't get enough of the way you put it down.  
You really got me trippin'  
hold up baby girl don't talk, just listen.  
Let's just make love,  
girl for the last time.  
Yup, I said the last time,  
Girl this is the last time,  
all caught up.  
And it's time to put it down.  
You really got me trippin'  
hold up baby girl just listen,  
this is the last time._

That is what he had called her every time they slept with each other and she had no problem with it. As long as he came back to her each time, she would welcome him each time. She gasped aloud when he hit a particular spot.

"Again..." she whispered, running her fingers through his silky mane. He did it again. She moaned louder. Gods, did he fill her. She stared into his eyes as he moved. He calls her insatiable. He may not realize it, but he's just as insatiable. Judging by the way he stared at her as she moaned and writhed underneath him, it would not take long for him to start plowing himself into her.

_i"This is the last time."/i_ He had promised upon entering her hotel room. Sesshoumaru had removed her clothes in haste, his lips slamming upon hers. His hands roamed as much as hers, her hands in a hurry to have him naked.

"Louder." he groaned against her soft neck, nipping at it. Kagome moaned, dragging her nails down his hard back. He groaned louder, his teeth keeping a firm grip on her neck, but making sure not to break the skin. Without warning, he pulled back his hips and slammed himself deeper inside her.

Kagome screamed out her pleasure.

_See the problem is I'm too deep involved  
to be playin with your emotions.  
You really got me open.  
Oh,  
I gotta figure it out,  
can't let no pussy come before my baby,  
not my baby. No.  
Cuz she's the only one to ease my mind.  
But girl you just so fine. (oh!)  
Give it to me one last time.  
Baby let your hair down.  
Take it to the bed, now.  
Spread them lovely legs now.  
One last round._

Sesshoumaru pulled back from her neck to pull a nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his skillful tongue as he swiftly inserted himself back and forth into her. Kagome moaned, smiling when he had allowed her to roll them over. She placed her hands upon his chest and slowly moved herself up and down his shaft. Sesshoumaru's eyes seemed to glow a darker red as she rode him. Her breasts bounced in front of his eyes, enticing him. He couldn't resist the temptation. Sesshoumaru leaned over and ran his long tongue over her already hard nipples.

Moaning louder now, Kagome came down her high to grind herself against him. Groaning, Sesshoumaru thrust himself up into her.

"Shit," Sesshoumaru cursed when he felt her tight walls clench around his tirgid member. Suddenly Sesshoumaru pushed her off of him to roughly push her onto her hands and knees. Before Kagome could register it, he thrust himself back into her, never leaving her hot cunt for too long before thrusting back in.

"Oh, Sesshou..." she moaned, her hands clenching the sheets.

_I'm livin' two different lives,  
one girl in the day, you at night.  
And even though this ain't right,  
I just can't get enough of the way you put it down.  
You really got me trippin'  
hold up baby girl don't talk, just listen.  
Let's just make love,  
girl for the last time.  
Yup, I said the last time,  
Girl this is the last time,  
all caught up.  
And it's time to put it down.  
You really got me trippin'  
hold up baby girl just listen,  
this is the last time._

Sesshoumaru growled as he pounded into her little body, his claws digging deep into her hips. He brought her back on his cock over and over again as he pounded away into her. She soon could no longer hold herself up and settled on her elbows, head bowed, ass in the air. Sesshoumaru growled his approval as he continued his assault on her body. As Sesshoumaru roughly took her, he reveled in the feel of her. He remembered her skin, body, eyes, lips, hands, legs, thighs, breasts, arms, fingers, taste, tongue. At one point he gave a relatively hard thrust, making her whimper and moan. He remembered how toned her skin was, how small her body was, those large brown eyes, her full lips, her small hands, shapely legs, lovely thighs, full breasts, toned arms, those small fingers, the taste of her, her tongue... Oh, her tongue.

He gave another hard thrust.

"Ah!" she screamed, sweat on her brow.

He was married. She knew he was married. It wasn't right and he knew it, but they couldn't get enough of each other. He said he had loved her. He had once promised her that he would divorce his wife to be with her and for both of them to be happy. It has yet to happen. Sesshoumaru knew that his wife was cheating on him, but he hasn't left her. Instead, he takes his frustrations out on her and promises things that sound so good, but they both know that wouldn't come true. Now, going on the second month of their trysts he's decided to end it and try to work it out with his wife.

_Let me see you take off your clothes.  
(For the last time)  
Let's keep this thang on the low.  
(for the last time)  
Tell me how you wanna get it,  
I know your favorite is the kitchen.  
From the way I used to kiss it,  
Girl I know you're gonna miss it  
but there's only one condition  
baby please don't fight.  
Don't be trippin, keep it pimpin.  
Baby girl let's just make love._

Kagome laid in between the black silk sheets, watching as her now former lover began to dress. She wanted so much to keep him from leaving. To call him back to her and tell him to only see and love her. But she knew she couldn't do that. She also knew that from the beginning that they couldn't be together. That they would never be together. When he looked back to her, she turned her head away.

"Can you no longer look at me?" he asked with a slight growl.

Kagome did not answer, only rose from the bed, the sheets around her as she bent down to get her dress off the floor.

"Answer me!" he growled, his hand wrapped tightly around his tie.

"You should leave or you'll be late for your own anniversary." Kagome simply said, letting the sheets slide down her body before slipping on her dress.

Sesshoumaru watched as she slipped on the fitting dress and quickly turned away. If he continued to watch her, he would end up taking her again.

"We have discussed this before. Tonight was the last time and this will be the last time we will ever bed each other."

Kagome kept quiet as she went into the bathroom and fixed her hair before applying on her make-up. She would not listen to this again. It already hurt her to know that he prefered that cheating bitch to her.

"Are you listening to me?" he asked.

_I'm livin' two different lives,  
one girl in the day, you at night.  
And even though this ain't right,  
I just can't get enough of the way you put it down.  
You got me trippin'  
hold up baby girl don't talk, just listen.  
Let's just make love,  
girl for the last time.  
Yup, I said the last time,  
Girl this is the last time,  
all caught up.  
And it's time to put it down.  
You really got me trippin'  
hold up baby girl just listen,  
this is the last time._

That was the last straw. She stormed out of the bathroom and pushed him. "Yes! I hear you Mr. Taisho! I hear you well! But understand this! This is the last time I will _iever/i_ allow you to use me again no matter how much I love you," Sesshoumaru stiffened at this. "If you believe that cheating wife of yours is worth more than me then you are the most stupid man I've ever come across!"

As Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to retort to the insult against his person, there was a knock on the door. He growled as he stalked towards the door, with every intention on battering whoever was at the door. He wrenched the door open, his fangs threatening as he glared at the being at the door. But the person behind the door caught him completely off guard and his fangs retreated.

"Kagura," he said, his reserve back. Kagura looked him over, her face passive.

"Who is she?" she asked, glancing behind him and seeing Kagome.

Sesshoumaru growled. "She is no one." Kagome's heart dropped even more.

"Really? So you missed our anniversary for no one?" Kagura asked, her hands on her hips.

"Kagura--" Her hand stopped him.

"It does not matter. I've decided to divorce you."

"What?!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"You'll have the papers soon. Have a good night." Kagura said, leaving before he had the chance to reply.

Sesshoumaru watched her leave, forgetting the woman behind him until he heard her move. He turned to see her beside him.

"Kagome..."

"No one, huh?" she asked, not looking at him.

"I--" She shook her head.

"Don't." She looked up at him then, caressing his cheek. "Sesshoumaru..."

"Kagome..." he said softly. She shook her head once more.

"Goodbye." And with that last word, she left the hotel room, her heels hitting the floor.

Sesshoumaru, like before, watched her leave. Two different women left him in the same night. But the one he really wanted left, leaving a stinging, burning sensation to his heart. That woman, was Kagome.

_This is the last time...._


	8. Superstar

**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

**Artist: Usher**

**Song: Superstar**

* * *

_This is for you, you, my number one  
This is for you, you, my number one  
This is for you, you, my number one_

Here it is.

Today's the day.

She's here.

_Spotlights, big stage  
Fifty thousand fans screamin' in a rage  
Bodyguards and limousines  
This is the way I see you in my dreams_

The man would open the door.

She would step out of her limousine.

She would slide on the black Gucci sunglasses.

She would smile.

_Paparazzi flash, hundred pictures all of you  
Hangin' on my bedroom wall  
I'm a kid again, I feel like thirteen  
But I knew since we fell in love  
Girl I'd be_

The lights would flash everywhere.

It would be blinding.

So blinding, he would find himself blinking from it.

She would looked his way.

_I'll be your groupie baby  
Cuz you are my superstar  
I'm your number one fan, give me your autograph  
Sign it right here on my heart_

His heart would stop.

She would smile at him with that breath-takingly beautiful smile.

She'd walk in his direction

She seemed to ignore everyone else who called her.

_Girl I'll be your groupie baby  
Cuz you are my superstar  
And as your number one fan  
I'll do all that I can  
To show you how super you are_

She would stand in front of him and take his pen.

No words would leave his mouth.

Of all the things that he would want to tell her.

She would touch his chest.

_Front row, there I am  
Jumpin' and hollerin' waving full fledge  
Would you notice me, it'll be  
Drove twelve hours girl just to see  
Your pretty face one more time  
Bought my ticket I was first in line  
This is a metaphor to show how I adore (I adore you)  
Baby I do_

His mouth would go dry.

She'd slowly unbutton his black dress shirt.

Lightly touch his chest.

She'd then remove the top of the pen with her mouth.

_I'll be your groupie baby  
Cuz you are my superstar  
I'm your number one fan, give me your autograph  
Sign it right here on my heart_

He would wait.

He's nervous.

She would write her name over his heart.

She'd lean over and kiss his cheek.

_Girl I'll be your groupie baby  
Cuz you are my superstar  
And as your number one fan  
I'll do all that I can  
To show you how super you are_

She'd lightly touch his cheek and walk away.

His heart would race a million miles a minute.

She would walk into the building.

He would look down at his sweaty hand.

_Now you know how I feel  
You're truly special  
Your love is legendary to me  
Without you my life stands still  
I'll never leave your world  
Treat you like a diva girl  
Girl you're one of a kind  
Cuz they don't make 'em like you anymore  
So you'll be your fans life  
I dedicate this to my superstar for all time_

His eyes would widen.

She had given him her number!

He would smile a big smile knowing no one else had this.

_I'll be your groupie baby  
Cuz you are my superstar  
I'm your number one fan, give me your autograph  
Sign it right here on my heart_

"Sesshou?"

"Sesshoumaru?" The voice whispered softly.

He groaned and opened his eyes. "Hn."

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

_Girl I'll be your groupie baby  
Cuz you are my superstar  
And as your number one fan  
I'll do all that I can  
To show you how super you are_

He wrapped his arms around her.

He pulled her arms close to him and nuzzled her neck.

He would close his eyes and continue his dream.

He sometimes wondered if she knew how she looked in his eyes.


	9. Happy Valentine's Day, Love Part 1

**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

----------

Kagome smiled as she stuck one long leg out of the blood red silk robe before letting it fall slowly down off her shoulders. Sesshoumaru just stared hungrily at her body.

She walked towards him, strapped in her 4 inch red heels, giving him a little wink.

Sesshoumaru stared at her slim figure. Clad in black and red Victoria's Secret lingerie; her long ebony tresses spilling over her shoulders. Her long legs showing perfectly in the underwear she was wearing.

He tried to control his building erection as he looked at her large breasts filling the bra. He sat on the edge of the bed watching her walk her way slowly to him.

"Sesshou.." Kagome whispered as she stood in front of him. She slid her hands down her voluptuous curves as she moaned softly.

He could only groan as his erection built back up...and quickly. He could only take so much and just looking at her like this turned him on like no other. She stood right in front of him as she opened his legs and stood herself between them.

He looked up at her, her breasts shining down on him, screaming to be released out of their hold. His hands twitched on the silk bed sheets as he stared at this woman...no. Temptress.

Kagome moaned softly again as she started to unbutton his shirt. She moved her hair to one side as she took her place in his lap. She straddled him as she licked his lips temptingly.

She got to the last button and practically threw the shirt off of him and behind her somewhere in the room. She kissed his chest as she ran her small fingers over his chest.

Sesshoumaru licked his lips. She rubbed against his member purposely as she slid off of him and got down on her knees. She looked up at him seductively as she started unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Sesshoumaru groaned as her fingers came in contact with his still building erection.

"Kago-"

"Shhh." Kagome whispered as she threw his pants away from them and did the same with his boxers.

Kagome licked the tip of his erection and ran her fingers up and down the large shaft. Sesshoumaru growled in pleasure as she took him into her mouth.

The grip of the sheets became tighter, leaving small tears in them. Before he could release she pulled away and smiled.

Sesshoumaru was now naked laying on the bed watching, as Kagome stood back and analyzed at her work. Hot and bothered... Good. She smiled to herself. 'Wonderful'. She swayed her hips slowly as she put her hands behind her back and started to unclasp her bra.

She took it off and let it fall in the same space her robe was in.

Sesshoumaru's cock was throbbing painfully. God he wanted her and BAD. He just needed her on him, him on her. It didn't matter as long he was inside her.

He watched as she pulled down her panties and let them slide down her curvy legs. She stepped out of them and walked over towards him and the bed only in her heels.

"What to do with you Mr. Taisho. What to do?" Kagome whispered sexily as she climbed up on the bed and sat above his erection.

He used one hand to grab her waist and the other to fondle her breasts. Kagome moaned as she rubbed her heat against his stomach. She kissed him heatedly as she did so.

"Oh, Kagome. I know exactly what to do" He whispered huskily as he flipped them both over and quickly pried open her legs.

"So many things... Koi."

He rubbed her inner thighs as he took a long lick of her already wet core. Kagome moaned as he pushed a finger into her and began to push in and out in a slow dreadful pace. Adding two more he continued.

"Please...Sesshoumaru. More." She pleaded as he began to lap at her wet folds. He pushed his tongue inside her and continued to do so going faster and deeper.

Not too long afterwards she came and he continued to drink in all her fluids that came forth.

Kagome panted as he moved up her body and kissed her breasts before pulling a hard nipple into his mouth.

"Ah... Ooo... Sesshou..." she moaned as he lapped at her large breasts and used the other hand to fondle her other breast.

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at the beautiful woman under him. Covered in a thin layer of sweat. Her body calling for him. God, he couldn't wait anymore.

He kissed her deeply as he positioned himself and pushed inside earning a sound of pleasure from them both. He quickly grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he spent no time in pounding into her relentlessly. Kagome screamed out as she pounded into her harder and faster.

In no time he had her legs up on his shoulders as he grabbed her waist and pushed into her. She was so tight and wet. Her tight walls closed on around his shaft when he pushed in and out. They never took their eyes off of each other as they danced.

"Yes... right there... ooo... yes... Sesshoumaru..." Kagome moaned as she let him ram into her.

Kagome almost smiled when she heard him purr in content. Her breasts bounced up and down on her chest as he raised and spread her legs out a little wider and pulled out before slamming back inside with more force. Soon, she screamed out her release, calling out Sesshoumaru's name as she did so.

"I love you so much Sesshoumaru." She panted

Sesshoumaru felt his release as well and as soon as Kagome let go, so did he. He roared as he shot his seed into her. But he just didn't stop when he was done. He slid in and out of her slowly, still feeling her tight walls close in on him. He kissed her hard and she responded just as quick. She felt so good. He didn't want to leave out of his sweet sanctuary.

"And I you... Kagome..." he whispered as he stole yet another kiss from her.

He finally pulled out and panted as he laid out on his side. Kagome had kissed his lips one last time before laying down on her back. She smiled at him.

He looked over her glistening body once more before feeling the lower part of himself started to stir once again. He growled and stared into her eyes lustfully and she grinned back at him. No words needed to be spoken. Both knew what the other wanted and needed. Round two was in order...


	10. Happy Valentine's Day, Love Part 2

**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

----------

Sesshoumaru grabbed her quickly, pinning her body underneath his. He ravished her mouth. Kagome deepened the kiss and ran her fingernails down his back.

She picked up her leg and hooked it around his hip. Sesshoumaru started kissing from her mouth to her neck. Licking on the pulse before leaving long, wet kisses against it.

"I need you Kagome." He whispered silkily as he ran his fingers from her waist to her hips.

He dropped his head lower until they rested upon her breasts. He licked the right breast, taking his time, letting the perky nipple hit his soft lips before taking it into his warm mouth. Kagome moaned from the small sensation that he was giving her.

"Sesshoumaru..." She whispered as she watched him tackle the left breasts.

He kneaded them both in his hands as he gave her another demanding kiss. He abruptly stopped, earning a small pout from Kagome. He straddled her hips and stared at her, lust growing more and more. He looked over her small, naked form.

Her hair spread around her, the moon shining over her face, beauty radiating off of her more.

He growled hungrily as his eyes locked on her two large mounds. His member started to throb painfully. He rocked against her slowly. He looked back up to her eyes.

Gold met blue. He moved back a little and he eyed her once again, wet, womanhood. He wanted nothing, but to dwell into her silky depths again.

Kagome watched him as he did so. She got wetter just thinking about what he could do. She knew what this man. No, demon was capable of. He knew how and when to touch her in all the points on her body that gave her the utmost pleasure.

A sudden moan escaped her lips. She looked at him and saw that his hand was between her thighs, which meant something was inside her.

She felt his warm fingers inside her as he began pumping them into her. It felt too good. She began to push herself against his fingers and she earned a growl of approval from the male.

Sesshoumaru pulled his fingers out as soon as he felt her walls closing around his fingers tighter.

Making sure he had her attention. He locked eyes at her before licking his fingers off of her sweet essence. He straddled her hips once more before staring deep into her eyes.

"Kagome." He started sternly

"I wish to be sated by you once more. You are mine. I will have you." He said rocked against her again to relieve some of the pain his member was having.

Kagome moaned arched her back for him. His voice was so demanding and controlling and she loved it. Kagome couldn't wait anymore. She needed him and she needed him. Now!

"Fuck me, Sesshoumaru." She said just below a whisper.

Sesshoumaru almost smirked. She was begging for him. She wanted him and he wanted her. He would give it to her, but not until he got his fill of taunting her.

"What was that dear?" He asked rubbing against her throbbing core.

Kagome hissed in pleasure "I want you to fuck me... Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's body went into overload. He leaned over and ravished her mouth. Pulling her tongue into his mouth and sucking hard on the appendage. He quickly positioned himself. He kissed her one last time before ramming into her. Kagome screamed out his name as he pounded into her.

Kagome quickly wrapped her legs around him as he rode her. She could only hold on and scream out. She knew she was going to be nice and sore in the morning, but this was worth it.

Sesshoumaru slowed down only to flip her over and have her straddle him. She bounced up and down his hardened arousal.

Sesshoumaru groaned as her tight sheath closed on him. He held her hips as she came up and down. Her breasts bounced as her body did. Kagome threw her head back as she rode him. He filled her nicely. His long sword hit the right places in her body.

"Aishiteru, Sesshoumaru."

"Aishiteru... Kagome."

Sesshoumaru fondled her breasts as she rode him. He felt her walls tighten and knew she was really close. He was almost there as well. He wanted to be the one who finished them off, so he flipped her back over, but on her hands and knees.

He licked her neck and pushed back into her. Kagome moaned tiredly as he pulled back out, then right in again.

They came together, Sesshoumaru's seed rushing into Kagome's tight body. He panted while Kagome tried to catch her breath as well. He kissed her back before pulling out. He rolled to his side, pulling her with him. He laid lazy kisses on her neck before they both fell asleep.


End file.
